<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Dreams, Cheap Cocktails, and What the F*** is He Doing Here?! by oisforoblivion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422482">Broken Dreams, Cheap Cocktails, and What the F*** is He Doing Here?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion'>oisforoblivion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, failed road trip &lt;3, neil and aaron as flatmates, twins out of nowhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Katelyn's foolproof trip plans didn't exactly end well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Dreams, Cheap Cocktails, and What the F*** is He Doing Here?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is prompted from <a href="https://caffeinanity.tumblr.com/post/617856234957193216/lectorel-what-gets-me-is-not-only-do-these-two">the post</a> i kinda hc'd in tumblr and honestly it was real fun writing it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so it didn’t exactly go as well as he thought.</p><p>Surprisingly, spontaneous decisions on hopping into a car with your girlfriend to “take a few days off” without any plans, destination, or really a general aim for your perfect holiday was a recipe for disaster. Who knew? Not Aaron.</p><p>It was one of those days when Aaron had enough of his classes and held Katelyn’s hands, reciting the words “<em>Let’s leave this place.</em>” with love (and caffeine powder) in his eyes. In hindsight, it wasn't really the best decision to fuck off to a dream vacay in the middle of the term - but both Katelyn and Aaron was intoxicated enough to think that it was the best idea ever.</p><p>So they next day, they did that. They fucked off without telling anyone, anything.</p><p>After aimlessly steering the wheel for a few hours to “get a feel” on where to go, they ended up staying in a shitty apart for their first night, because obviously, they didn't have enough money for somewhere without potential bedbugs. But that was alright. They weren’t gonna sleep anyways, right? They were optimistic.</p><p>Next day was <em>so much better</em>. Yeah! The total car ride was thirty minutes shorter and they saw a tiny tumbleweed rolling across the highway, only a couple hundred meters away from the world’s saddest Walmart.</p><p>Aaron’s eye twitched with <em>optimism</em>.</p><p>“Look,” Aaron grinned in a secluded bar they found off the road. “Drinks are really cheap here! Couldn't imagine these prices in Palmetto, right?”</p><p>“Something is moving in it,” Katelyn said.</p><p>They left the bar with a heavy tip a few minutes later when they realized someone was intently staring at them for the last twenty full seconds.</p><p>Katelyn took the driver’s seat that night and they floored it back to Palmetto.</p><p>The next day, they decided to just crash at the flat Aaron shared with Neil Josten, some creep he became flatmates with to cut down on the expanses. They ached everywhere since they just decided to sleep in the car the night before, and nothing sounded better than a steamy shower to relax in.</p><p>Aaron opened the door and let Katelyn in before him, wiping the dried mud off his soles. He paused for a second when Katelyn stayed in the middle of the entrance, looking left at the couches.</p><p>“Hey, what happened? Let’s get in-”</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>... what?</em>
</p><p>“Aaron, did someone come? I-”</p><p>Neil stepped out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand and, he too, joined their self made garden statues collection with the best i-just-saw-a-baby-vomiting-fire poise Aaron has ever seen.</p><p>He looked at Aaron, the individual reading book on the couch, then again at Aaron and opened his mouth, closing immediately, then opening it again.</p><p>“Huh,” he eventually commented.</p><p>“<em>HUH?!!</em>” Aaron yelled.</p><p>“That’s interesting.”</p><p>“<em>INTERESTING??? WHAT THE FUCK?</em>”</p><p>“Will you be quiet?” Andrew called without lifting his head off the book. “I’m trying to read.”</p><p>“Umm, Aaron, I have a question,” Neil asked. “Who is that?”</p><p>“<em>HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND MY TWIN?</em>” Aaron turned at Andrew. “<em>WEREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN GERMANY?</em>”</p><p>“Missed you too.”</p><p>“I found him in the bar and we came home together,” Neil simply stated. “I knew he looked better somehow but I couldn't put a finger on it… it’s probably the ass.”</p><p>Aaron blinked. “<em>Excuse you?</em>”</p><p>“Hi,” said Katelyn at Andrew, still slightly dumbstruck.</p><p>“Didn't you-” Aaron was trying to make sense out of it, “<em>realize</em> something was off when he said nothing?”</p><p>Neil rolled his eyes. “Our longest silence record was five days.”</p><p>“But <em>still</em>-”</p><p>Katelyn waved at Andrew. “I’m Katelyn, Aaron’s girlfriend, what was your name?”</p><p>“Andrew,” he replied, still buried in the book.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Andrew.”</p><p>“Andrew? We didn't formally meet either,” Neil said. “Don’t know if it was mentioned before but it’s Neil.”</p><p>Andrew gave a two finger salute.</p><p>“Hold on, hold on, <em>hold on-</em>”</p><p>“It’s your fault that you didn't warn me that you were leaving,” Neil glared at Aaron, “or mention that you have a twin. Now sit down, I’m ordering some pizza.”</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck, ohmygod, what the fuck-</em>
</p><p>So he did - order pizza. And they ate it. While mainly Kate and Neil talked, Andrew occasionally answered. Aaron was speechless.</p><p>As he shoved a pizza slice into his mouth, he thought, no. It didn't <em>go</em> at all. Damn all of the teenage romantic road trip movies. Not a <em>single one</em> of the movies ended with the couple having pizza with the problematic twin appearing out of nowhere after he was sheltered in their shared flat by the unrelated flatmate, <em>ever</em>.  Realism was hard to find in pieces of fiction nowadays.</p><p>Aaron aggressively picked another slice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>